Romanoff Affair
by scarlet tribe
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has a new target for Natasha and she is sent to play babysitter until the next course of action can be decided. The target cannot know she was sent from the agency, and as the mission goes on, things get sticky when people show up looking for blood. And to make matters worse, Natasha finds herself conflicted. Has she really fallen for her target, Lucy King?
1. Chapter 1

Romanoff Affair

"Agent Romanoff, we have a mission that requires your immediate attention." Agent Romanoff was sat down at a conference table in a shield base and debriefed on the situation. She flipped through the folder slowly, skimming over details. She had a target.

"Your job is to get close to the target. We are unsure of whether or not we want her taken out yet. She has information, and is able to acquire more. We may be able to use her." Natasha flipped a page that was basic family background information. The next page held basic personal information on the target and held a picture. The woman was 5'1", had long, kinky curly brown hair past her shoulders, dark, dark, brown eyes and a warm smile.

"She has the ability to access every secure network of any government building in any country. We need to find out how. Your job is to get to know her, get close, and keep her under the radar. She has made some pretty nasty enemies in the past decade. We need you to learn everything you can on her. And if needed, we need you to take her out. She is extremely smart. Make sure she does not figure out why you are there. To avoid you being compromised, we cannot be in contact with you. If something goes wrong, you have to get out on your own. For now, just make sure she trusts you."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Natasha asked, skimming over the woman's latest illegal activities. She seemed to have picked up a habit of drag racing with a gang in downtown Washington D.C.

"We picked you specifically for your skills that got you on S.H.E.I.L.D.S. radar in the first place." Natasha furrowed her eyebrows.

"So she's gay?" It was unusual but not unheard of. Natasha has had experience in this area, but nearly as much experience as she had with men. Female targets could prove trickier.

"Not exactly. As far as we can tell, the target does not discriminate her sexual partners by gender. As long as there is attraction, there is no issue." Natasha's lip quirked and she leaned back in her chair.

"And what if she isn't attracted to me?" Natasha questioned with a smirk.

"Then make her attracted to you. This target is of upmost importance. The level of intelligence she holds is extremely dangerous. Add that to her skills in combat, she is one of the most lethal people on the planet. If she was on our side, she could easily be one of the best agents here. Shame she turned down the offer." The man trailed off. Nick Fury looked down at the woman's picture. The name read Lucy (Code Name Furia) King. Years ago, before she had fallen off everyone's radar, he had proposed an offer. He had asked King to join Sheild and become an agent. She had turned him down. However, she was surprisingly willing to help them when she could. It was a compromise Fury could accept at the time. When she fell off the radar, the agency had to assume she was hiding. She was marked a threat. King had returned to the world of the living two years ago. They were just now able to get someone on the case.

"So this is in D.C? Isn't that a bit too close to the President for comfort?" Natahsa asked, curious as to why no one has gone in and removed her yet.

"She is not a threat to The United States as far as we can tell. I am trying to keep her as an ally to shield, but the board directors want something done. This is the best option I have at the moment. Agent Romanoff, can I count on you to handle this?" Nick eyed her with his one eye. She nodded and stood, grabbing the file, she planned on reading it on her flight to D.C. Director Fury dismiss her and she made for the exit. The doors swooshed open and she was about to step out.

"One more thing, Agent. Be careful of how close you let her get to you. She has a habit of getting too close." Natasha nodded, not completely understanding the warning, and left.

Once on the plane, Natasha sat down with a glass of wine and began to read the woman's file.

Lucy King had gone missing at the age of thirteen and was never reunited with her family. Her mother was killed in what appeared to be a domestic violence dispute between the mother and older son of twenty three. This happened after her disappearance, leaving her younger sister in a foster care system. The father was killed in the line of duty. He was a detective. Lucy's father had died when she was eleven.

It was speculated that Lucy was kidnapped by a drug cartel her father and his team had been digging into. She was found at the age of seventeen when she was trying to cross the border between Mexico and Texas. She had a gun with two bullets left and wore baggy cargo pants and a tank top. She collapsed to due malnutrition and dehydration. She asked that her sister remained ignorant of her existence. Lucy King was then placed into witness protection program until she was eighteen. At eighteen she became a ghost.

She still was on Sheild's radar, but no one else's. She had become some sort of vigilante without drawing attention to herself. She would show up every now and again. Every time she disappeared, she was last seen in Montana.

At the age of 23, she joined the CIA and was trained in the art of being an agent in the field. She was trained in interrogation, basic hacking, infiltration (her specialty), and assassination. Her aim was excellent, her IQ was high, and her reports say she is quick at adapting and learning. She was one of their main agents who worked abroad, so she is probably multilingual. When Lucy was 25, she was double crossed by a partner that nearly cost her (and many other agents along with civilians) their lives. The man fled to Russia. Lucy had finished the job and tracked him down for months, learning, watching and observing, until she made her move. She interrogated him, tortured him (it is speculated most of it was fueled off of rage and not a necessary course of action), and killed him after she acquired all the information she could. She had forced him to swallow gasoline before dumping the rest on him. The man burned to death inside and out.

This streak of violence was so unlike her usual laid back, fun loving personality that she had been given the nick name Furia. Spanish for fury.

The following year was not good for her. In January, she was assigned a mission in North Korea. Something went wrong. No one knows how it happened but information was leaked and she was compromised. She was taken captive by the North Korean government and she was presumed dead.

Natasha found it interesting that people were so quick to right her off as deceased.

She returned a few years later in South Korea, before fleeing to Japan. She returned to America and made her way to Montana where she stayed off radar for a few months. Since then she has been carefully watched, people were worried she had joined with North Korea. It had been about a year since she has returned and she has not been doing nearly as much.

Lucy King was located in Washington D.C. and had sources in the major gangs. It looked like she helped in keeping the local crime rate down. Natasha contemplated why she would stoop to something as mundane as drug crimes compared to everything else she had done.

Perhaps she had her fill and was looking to settle down. Maybe this was her way of adjusting to normal, civilian life. Normal was not something King had since she was twelve or thirteen.

Natasha closed the file and leaned back in her seat and sipped the wine. Shield had given her a first class seat with no one next to her. She had to arrive by plane to avoid suspicion. She would be arriving in Dullas airport before taking a taxi to her new, temporary apartment. Natasha sat and thought about her target. She was completely normal before she was kidnapped. After Mexico, she was able to become a vigilante and join the CIA. She never was formally trained so she must have had something of value for them. Then there was Korea. What happened there? If she wasn't dead, what was she doing? Most likely being tortured. Lucy King has had quite a busy life, Natasha almost felt bad for her because now another government agency was about to send her life into a whirlwind of chaos again. She was either going to become an asset or a target. Lucy didn't seem like the type to go quietly.

* * *

Natasha had successfully settled in and sat on the black leather love seat in her new apartment. She opened a bottle of wine Agent Coulson had sent to her new place. A "welcome home" gift, the note said. She looked around. It was small and simple. The love seat was pushed against a wall in the living room. On the rigt wall were two windows. THey had soft, beige curtains that were drawn shut. Between them was a small bookstand. On top was a small digital clock that also acted as a radio. Next to it were two picture frames. They were of her and her fake parents at what looked like was a graduation ceremony. Coulson had stood in for the dad part. The other was a picture of her and Maria Hill in civilian clothes at what looked like a coffee shop. The pictures were to make it look like she had brought something personal with her. People had pictures of friends and family.

THe books that stocked her book shelf were varied in subject. There was the dictionary, the bible, a thesaurus, a Spanish teaching book, several popular fictional series (Harry Potter included of course) and a few classics including Poe and Arthur Connan Doyle. Above NAtasha was the pop of color her apartment needed. The majority of the place was neutral colors but the painting above her was a pop of color to break the monotony. It was a large painting of what looked like a peacock feather. It you ran your hand across it, it would actually feel like there was a feather underneath of it. THe picture was of the close up of the eye of the feathers. It wasn't the usual blues and greens, but had reds, oranges and browns. It was beautiful, Natasha had to admit. In front of her was a dark brown coffee table that she had a spare gun strapped underneath. Across the room from her was a small tv stand that held an assortment of movies and TV standing proudly.

To the right of the living room was a kitchen with a small table for two pushed against the wall. It had all the standard kitchen requirements. Down the hall was the bathroom and across from that was her bedroom. It had a queen sized bed with cream sheets and a white comforter. On the nightstand was a small black lamp and an alarm clock. In the drawer was a gun. On the dresser was a large mirror and three more pictures. One was actually a real picture of her and Clint.

Under the bed was a lock box that held all of the information on the target along with emergency objects such as a passport, foreign money and plane tickets issued from sheild which would get her a seat on any plane going any where at any time. Natasha sat and thought about what she should do. She could go out to the bar where her target spent most of her time and get a head start, or she could take the time to relax.

Head start it was.

Natasha pulled out a simple yet very appealing outfit. SHe threw on black pantyhose and a pair of grey ankle boots that had modest heels. Her skirt was simple black and stopped a few inches above the knee. It was high waisted so she put on a white, short sleeved button up shirt and left the buttons above her chest open. SHe stuck with very natural shades of makeup. Nothing bold. SHe kept her short hair with it's natural curl. Over it all she wore a short black peat coat. THe inside pockets held a small hand gun and she had a knife sheathed under her skirt. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, but it is better to be safe than sorry.

Natasha grabbed a small black coach purse and made her way out.

* * *

The bar was not upscale, nor was it a dump. It was a small hole in the wall. A loud small hole in the wall. The lights wer kinda dim but light enough to provide a clear view. There was a pool table people were at and the walls held booths. THe long bar stretched from wall to wall and there were tall tables to stand at around the room. THe bar stools were mostly unoccupied because everyone else was walking around the tables and chatting or at the booths. THe music was loud but not deaffaning and the crowd was a bit rowdy. Natasha didn't see her target.

She hopped onto one of the stools and hung her jacket on the back of the chair. Her purse was on a hook under the bar itself.

"WHat can I get for ya?" The bar tender asked. He appeared to be in his early 60's, average height, plenty of muscle though. He had some stubble on his face. Not bad looking. He had a tattoo on his right bicep.

"Brooklyn. Thank you." She stated with a small smile.

"Sure thing." He went off to make the drink. Natasha kept an eye out on the door by the mirror behind the bar. It gave her a perfect veiw without being to obvious she was waiting for someone. THe bartender set the drink down. She thanked him and took a sip. She looked around the bar and noticed something was missing.

"Where are the bouncers?" She asked. The bartender chuckled and began wiping the counter.

"Well, the one on shift tonight is late. She's always late. We don't keep them outside either. Usually, i just have one in here to keep an eye out for trouble. They step in if anyone gets too rowdy. They aren't even official employees, they started off as volunteers. just a couple of regulars." HE said chuckling to himself.

"The one on shift tonight is real nut. She's the only girl bouncer I got but she's the best. She just can't ever be bothered to show up." He shook his head. Natasha nodded in understanding. "Well, if ya need anything, holler." He said and walked away.

Natasha spent some time sipping her drink, watching the door, watching the crowd and texting. She had to act like a civilian so she had to text friends. In reality it was either Pepper or Maria. It was Maria's personal phone so nothing can be traced back to Shield. At the moment she was texting Pepper. Stark was up to his usual antics and Pepper finally got a break. Their evening was winding down. She felt bad for Pepper. The two women have gotten closer over the years.

"Hello, beautiful." A man said as he leaned on the bar next to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and wrinkled her nose. SHe barely spared him a glance hoping he would get the idea that she wasn't interested.

"Haven't seen you here before. First time?" He asked. Natasha hummed and sipped her drink and put her attention back to her phone. THe man leaned closer. "You look bored. Why odn't you come with me back to my place, we can have lots of fun." THe man grinned and looked her up and down. Natasha hated these creeps.

"No."

"What why not? C'mon, don't be so cold, baby." He said and rested his hand on her knee. Natasha pinned him with a glare, hoping it would scare him off. She did not want to make a scene but she was two seconds from stabbing him with the fork on the bar. He didn't seem fazed. "Get your hand off my knee." She threatened quietly and forcefully, her glare hardening. He was too drunk to notice or too arrogant.

He leaned in closer, so close she had to lean back a bit and smiled. "Make me."

NAtasha was going to. She was going to stab the fork through his hand. But she never got the chance. Someone slammed his head into the bar so hard it broke the man's nose. His arm was ripped off her knee and was twisted behind him. The person who stepped in was between them. She couldn't see her face. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up only to slam his face back down before tossing him backwards.

"Get him outta here!" SHe yelled and a couple of men grabbed his arms and tossed him out the door. The woman turned and sat on the stool next to Natasha.

"Three shots of the hardest shit you got!" She yelled at the bartender who rolled his eyes. She sat back down and leaned on the table and smiled at Natasha. She was very pretty. Her brown hair fell over her shoulder. "Sorry about that, hope he didn't give you too much trouble. But I bet you could handle him on your own." The bartender gave her her order and she thanked him before taking a shot.

Natasha furrowed her eyes at what she said. "What do you mean by that?"

"You look like the type who can handle herself." She said with a wink. Natasha eyed her before giving a small smile.

"Lucy." She said and stuck her hand out. Natasha took it and shook. "Nat." This was Lucy King.

"So what brings you to D.C.?" Lucy asked. "Work, I take it?" She smirked and Natasha kept her face neutral but civil. "Yeah. I'm down from New York for business. How did you guess?"

"Well, your clothes for starters. Plus you seem too classy to show up in a bar like this. Looking for someone?" She asked and smiled sweetly. Natasha was wondering if her cover had already been blown. She was going to role with whatever Lucy already had.

"Just some company. Kinda not used to being so alone." She said with a smile. Lucy pursed her lips and rested her head on her hand. She reminded Natasha of a cat.

"I'm sorry about that. But you can go home soon and see them." She offered with a shrug before taking another shot. Her movements were so smooth like water. "Honestly, you aren't gonna want anyone that shows up here. Unless you wanna take home Nick the bartender." She said with a wink.

Natasha put on a small mischievous smile. "Who said I was taking home a man?" Her eyelids dropped a it. Lucy was intrigued by the woman and her eyes flashed in amusement.

"That would be even harder. Most girls here are taken. Good luck finding someone." She offered.

"What if I already have?" Natasha offered, smile still in place. Lucy took a shot while smiling and watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"are you flirting with me?" She asked and there was a pause before both girls broke into a fit of quiet giggles.

"Why, is it working?" Natasha asked grinning. She was thankful Lucy was being so receptive. It would have been a pain if she had to seduce her slower. At this rate Natasha might be going home with her. She was very good looking if Natasha had to admit. She was wearing a black undershirt and what looked to be a jumpsuit but the top was tied around her waist like a jacket. It was dark green. She had it tucked into men's work boots. Lucy saw her eyeing the clothes and grimaced.

"I promise i dress better. I just got off work. I work at a car repair shop." Natasha shook her head slightly.

"No it's ok. It looks good actually." Natasha said, trying to sound sheepish. Lucy smiled.

"Hey, Bitch!" Lucy snapped around, demeanor completely changed. She stood and stood straight and attentive. It was the man from earlier. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"A bouncer who is doing her job. Go home." SHe said before she started to walk forward.

"Yeah right! you think you're so big and bad but that was a cheap shot!" He yelled.

"You are drunk and concussed. Go home." SHe said, standing only a few feet in front of him.

"Make me." He said. That seemed to be his favorite line. Lucy did make him leave. But he wouldn't know it until the next day.

Lucy swung as hard as she could. It sent him reeling back. She followed and kicked hard at his knee, sending him down. She kneeled down on his chest and punched him twice in the face. He was out. After that she dragged him outside the door. SHe came back and hopped back in the bar, an unhappy look on her face. Natasha reached out and touched her arm, fake concern over her face."You ok?" She asked. Lucy nodded before breathing deeply. Her smile returned. "Yeah. Just hate idiots." Natasha smiled.

The two sat for a while just chatting. Occasionally Lucy had to ask a patron to leave but nothing got too out of hand. It was nice and Natasha was actually enjoying her company. if she wasn't a target, Natasha could actually see herself being friends with her. Tony would love her. But Natasha had a feeling that once Lucy found out what was going on, she wouldn't trust her and any bridge built would be burned. It happens. It's part of the job.

"It's getting late. I should probably go." Natasha said while checking her phone.

"I'll take you home." Lucy offered. Natasha waved her off. "I'm fine. I live just a few blocks away." She said with a smile. She really would be fine, she's an assassin. But Lucy didn't know that. Lucy watched her worriedly, worried for the safety of her new friend. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly the safest part of town."

"You're working. I don't want you to get in trouble."Natasha tried as an excuse. She didn't think it was a good idea for Lucy to see where she lived.

"It won't be a problem. I got it covered. People seemed to have calmed down." Nick offered.

"Just let me take you home." Lucy stated and began walking out the door, tugging Natasha with her gently. "You are gonna wanna put on your jacket." Lucy stated.

Lucy walked over to a motorcycle parked outside the bar. It was a small black Kawasaki Ninja. Natasha was not expecting that. Lucy walked over and grabbed a helmet before turning to Natasha. "Put this on." Natasha obeyed. Lucy made sure the strap was tight under Natasha's chin. She tied her hair into a quick braid before hopping on and Kicking the kickstand up. She looked and saw Natasha standing there. "Well, hop on." Natasha mounted it and gripped the jumpsuit around Lucy's waist. Lucy laughed. "Ha. Yeah right." She took Natasha's hands and gently wrapped them around her middle. Natasha had to set her head on Lucy's strong back. She relaxed into her. Well, as much as one could in her position. Lucy started the bike and drove off. Luckily, the topic had come up earlier so Lucy had a generally good idea of where Natasha lived. When they neared the right building, Natasha tapped her side and pointed to it. Lucy pulled up and stopped. She set the kickstand down and helped her off before removing the helmet.

"So, welcome to D.C." Lucy said as she helped Natasha remove her helmet. Natasha thanked her for the lift. "Good luck with whatever you are in town for."

"Thanks." Natasha replied with a small smile. She stepped forward boldly and slowly kissed Lucy's cheek. She leaned back and smirked. Lucy's eyebrows and shot up and Natasha smirked. Lucy blinked before a mischievous smile danced across her face. "Well, if I get that as a thanks, I may take to escorting you home every night." Lucy teased as she got on her bike. Natasha put a hand on her hip.

"What makes you think I'm going to the bar again?" She said with a smirk. Lucy leaned on the handle bars and grinned like a cat.

"Because I'm your next target." Natasha froze and her smile fell. She covered her slip up by looking confused. "When women like you get a target, you make sure you get them." Lucy winked before starting the bike. "See you later! Good luck with work!" She called before zipping off down the street, leaving Natasha perplexed,concerned, confused, and (oddly enough) excited. It was rare that Natasha had such a challenge reading her targets. Was her cover blown? Did Lucy know? What would Lucy do?

Natasha didn't know the answer to any of these questions. However, Lucy seemed content playing along if she actually knew. If things went south Natasha could handle it. Natasha figured she could play along for a while as well.

* * *

thanks for reading, what do you guys think so far? any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Romanoff affair

Lucy was under a car in the auto body shop where she spends her days. If you were a newer employee there, you would think she was busy working on the car. For anyone who had been there longer than a month, you would know she was asleep. They let her be.

The body shop itself was set up in an old wherehouse near an abandoned factory. The warehouse was spacious and had large crates piled up in the back. The crate created small rooms because of how they were set up. Some of the rooms acted as bunk rooms and the rest acted as small offices or rec rooms. There were two lines of cars, some up on lifts, stretching across the building. Lucy was sleeping under the second to last one. It was a sleek black muscle car. It was a Jaguar from 2011 and it was her favorite. It was fast and handled smoothly. The only issue she had with it was the long front. Other than that, it was one of her favorite vehicles.

A few cars down, a tall, buff Hispanic man got out from under his sky blue mustang he was working on. He stood and wiped his hands on a rag while walking down the line to Lucy's car. When he saw her under the car, he put his hands on his hips and shook his head, a fond smile gracing his face. He hooked his foot under the wheeled board she was using and dragged her out. She winced at the light and groaned throwing and arm over her face.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled. The man sighed.

"Not gonna happen. You've been asleep long enough. C'mon we can't get these cars done in time if you're just gonna sleep." He offered a hand to her and pulled her up. "You almost finished with this one?" He asked. She nodded and yawned. Lucy took her hair out of it's messy bun and ran her hand through the crazy brown curls as she stretched.

"Yeah. Should be good for the race. What about you?" She asked. Lucy and the man, Don, discussed the plan as far as getting the cars ready for the race that would be next week. Lucy had connections in the local police department so she was able to set up a deal. There was long stretch of pavement they would use for races. As long as they remained off the actual roads and highways, the cops didn't care. Sometimes people did get too competitive and they took it to the streets. Then it got challenging. The races were always held from midnight to early morning, right before people got up for work. Lucy wanted to make sure there was as little traffic as possible on the main roads. This time, they weren't using the empty stretch. She just hopped no one spilled it to the cops.

Lucy wondered if maybe Nat would be interested in something like that. She'd have to ask. Lucy had yet to tell Don about Nat. That in itself was a rarity. Lucy told Don everything, and Don told Lucy everything. He was her best and only friend, he was the only person left in the world she felt she could trust. The two had grown close over the past two years. They were close before, but now they may have well been siblings. They knew each other very well. Don knew her well enough to know something was up but also knew better than to ask.

Lucy was torn. Here was Nat, an attractive, successful, strong woman who was showing interest in her, and she couldn't bring herself to trust it. Lucy had been back for two years now, and not once had she felt like Shield was behind something. Nat was exactly how Shield worked. An attractive woman used to infiltrate or connect with a target, either to take her out, or babysit her. But then again, Shield had let her be for two years. That was an impressive feat. Lucy couldn't tell if she was right or just being paranoid. She would have to be around Nat longer, get to know her.

Lucy had tested the waters when she spoke about how Nat gets her targets. That interaction there is what sent up red flags the most. She had seen Nat's form tense so slightly anyone else would have missed it and Nat's eyes twitched so slightly Lucy almost missed it. The alarm and defense Nat's body subconsciously revealed something. There was something more to Nat's reason for being in that bar, hell even in this city.

Or Lucy was being paranoid and over thinking a gorgeous woman taking interest in her. Lucy's mind was occupied with this thought almost all day and Don could tell. Even though Lucy could keep up with the work just fine, he would see her zone out into her other world. He pitied her some days. That brain of hers was always working at least twice as fast as a normal human, rarely giving her time to rest.

Lucy spent the rest of her day working on the cars and thinking about Nat. Come closing time she decided to head to the bar again, and if Nat was there waiting for her, she would know she was from Shield. She hopped back on her bike and drove away to the bar. She quickly entered the loud room and made her way to the bar, eyes scanning for the red head. When she reached the bar and sat on a stool ,s he turned to Nick.

"Is Nat here?" She asked. Nick frowned and shrugged.

"Who?" He asked. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She described Nat and Nick shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, kid. Can I get you anything? You seem frazzled." Lucy sighed.

"When am I not?" She asked with a small smile. "Bourbon."

Natasha spent her day differently. She arrived at the Stark Enterprise building in D.C. and went straight up to her new temporary office. The story was she had been promoted to head of marketing in the D.C office. At least she would have an excuse to talk to Pepper. The only draw back was that she actually had to play the part. She would have to sing off on things and make decisions, but if she needed help, Pepper was just a text or email away. However, Lucy came first. Natasha was allowed to drop everything if it risked progress on Lucy.

Natasha would be staying late at the office and then going home. She would not go to the bar tonight or the night after. She didn't want to make it obvious she was there for Lucy. Lucy was smart, and there was already a possibility that Lucy had already figured her out. Instead, Natasha would spend her day studying the layout of D.C., finding where Lucy spent her time and getting into any available security camera. That would take up some of her day, the rest was shared with being the head of marketing.

It wasn't the worst job she has had to stand in during a mission, but it was pretty boring. She also spent some time looking for a gym. She needed to stay active. Natasha realized she was going to have some down time on this assignment and she couldn't afford to get lethargic. She would go to the gym tomorrow morning.

She leaned back in her chair towards closing time and checked her tablet. She logged into the Shield's database available for agents to see what is going on in their world. It was kind of like a bulletin board of information. Everything was the same as usual except for the large alert in New York. The alert was centered in Manhattan. She tapped it and a file opened up. Shield has been informed that a few people who are possibly working for the North Korean government have recently entered Manhattan. All agents in the area were to be alert and ready to drop everything at a moment's notice. As of yet, no names or descriptions were available. Natasha clicked a button that would give her a notice when something in the file was changed or updated.

Closing down everything in her office, and putting the tablet in her bag, she made her way out the door and to her new place. She stopped by a grocery store to get some food for her fridge and cabinets. She got basic fruits, vegitables, chicken and fish. Natasha decided to splurge and get herself a slice of cake. She then got some bread, breakfast foods, and things for snacks.

Natasha went back to her apartment and popped in a frozen dinner into the microwave. She didn't feel like cooking. Natasha flipped on the tv, grabbed her laptop and tablet and began researching into anything she felt would be helpful. The TV was used as background noise.

Natasha spent the next few hours taping into security cameras on the streets near Lucy and in her apartment building. She would have to actually get inside and place her own cameras if she wanted to see inside the apartment. Natasha was only supposed to get close. Did that mean she needed to make sure Lucy stayed out of trouble as well? Most likely, however, Natasha wouldn't have to follow her around. Not only would that be unnecessary, but it would aslo put her at risk to blowing her cover.

Natasha looked to her phone and saw that Pepper had sent her a test. She opened it and saw it was about a meeting they would both have to attend on Monday. To Natasha's displeasure, Tony decided to put the meeting there, in Washington, D.C. Natasha grimaced. She would have to be careful. Natasha was working under the assumption that Lucy already was aware of what was going on in the office. She didn't need tony risking her cover. Maybe she should try to get pepper to leave him in New York.

She looked at the time and saw it was nearly one in the morning. She needed to get to sleep. It was one o'clock on Wednessday morning. In about nine hours she would have to be in a conference about marketing and other boring stuff Natasha really didn't care about. Thursday, she would go to the bar. Natasha actually found herself looking forward to it as she began to shut down her computers and tablets. She was sitting on the floor behind the coffee table with her back against the couch.

Her attention focused on the television. She had the channel on a news channel. She was surprised to see anything on right now but apparently something had happened in the past fifteen minutes. There was an amateur video of a small office building on fire in New York. Natasha turned the volume up to listen to the report as her small tablet binged.

Natasha picked it up and tapped on the alert. Sheild has reason to believe the fire was started by the North Koreans. They had no motive as to why the building was targeted and they currently dispatched two agents to look into it. The only piece of evidence pointing it to the suspected group was a video camera seeing one of the members enter the building.

By the time Natasha woke up a few hours later, the tall business building had burned to the ground. The fire was started by a small explosion. According to the shield report so far, it was confirmed tht the group had targeted the building but they still were unsure why. However, the database now had a photo of the person. All Sheild agents were to be on alert for the person.

Natasha paused from brushing her teeth when she saw the picture. Where had she seen this person before? It took her a few minutes to remember. The pulled up Lucy's file and scanned through it, continuing to brush her teeth. She looked at the section of the file that focused on Lucy's time in Korea. The picture of the man who caused the explosion matched the man who Lucy had been sent to eliminate. Natasha wondered if Lucy knew. Probably.

Natasha added it to a list of things she would have to find out from Lucy on Thursday, not directly, of course. But for now she would have to "go to work." Seeing Lucy at the bar again was looking better and better by the minute, even if it was for work.

"Hi, Nat." Lucy greeted her with a smile from her spot at the bar. "Thought you'd never show up again." She said with a laugh. Natasha offered her a smile and sat on the stool next to her.

"Had to work late, didn't get a chance." She stated simply, looking at Lucy. She was different. Her crazy brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her face held small amounts of makeup. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, making her dark brown eyes stand out. On her lips was a deep shade of red, almost like a wine color. It matched her beautifully. She wore a simple white shirt with black and grey pinstripe pants and high grey heels.

"Sorry. Sounds rough." Lucy offered with a slight laugh. "I know how that goes, though. Had to meet with a business partner earlier. What an ass." Lucy scoffed and Natasha let out a soft smile.

"I thought you worked on cars." Natasha pointed out, still smiling. Lucy's smile didn't fade and she waved a hand to the bartender, ordering a drink for her and Nat.

"I do. Sometimes I have to do business to keep my shop running. Advertising, sponsors, things like that." Lucy explained as the bartender gave them their order. Natasha understood what she meant. Doing business was probably a reference to illegal activity. Lucy was an underground crime boss, presentation was key and if Natasha had to be honest, Lucy's presentation was very nice.

Lucy's usual rambunctious energy had been subdued. She held herself differently. Her back was straight and rigid. She was relaxed but in a professional manner. Her face was relaxed, only offering a small smile here or there and her eyes were firm. The heels gave her a few inches on Natasha. Lucy could be intimidating if she needed to be. She looked good.

"So how was your week?" Lucy asked, pinning Natasha with her dark brown eyes. Natasha could swear she was being challenged. "You look like you could use a drink." Lucy said as she sipped from her glass.

"Like I said, I've had to stay late." Natasha said, making sure her smile was still in place. "Busy getting settled into the new office and figuring out how everything runs here." She said, trying to sound like someone who was an actual stark employee. Lucy nodded and hummed as they both took a sip of their drink. "And that fire the other day didn't help."

Natasha saw Lucy's jaw clench and her hands tighten briefly around her glass but Lucy didn't miss a beat. She put on a slight frown and tilted her head.

"How so? Don't you work for Stark Industries?" Lucy asked. "How is an independent accounting office related to you guys?" Lucy asked, curious. Natasha took another sip, satisfied with the reaction she got.

"They aren't." She said and set down her glass. "But after what happened to the company over the past few years, all the higher ups want as tight of security. They don't want to risk anything. The problem is, not all of the new security systems are up in all the corporate offices. The building here isn't bad." She sipped her drink for a moment, debating on whether or not to bring pepper into it. She decided she would. "I have a friend in the New York building. It's chaos over there right now, still trying to get the building fixed." Natasha watched Lucy who was listening intently, nodding. Luckily, Natasha didn't have to lie. The security systems were still being installed and certain steps were being taken to make sure the company wasn't targeted and the New York offices were a mad house. It made it easier to build up credibility.

"Damn, and I thought I had a rough week." Lucy offered with a small laugh. Natasha offered a small smile and hummed. "Glad you could catch a drink. Sounds like you need more than one." Lucy teased.

"At this rate, I need a vacation." Natasha joked. Lucy snorted and studied the woman next to her as the two drank. Nat was dressed in a grey dress that hugged her curves in just the right way. Nat had worn black heels that looked sharp enough to kill and simple pearl earrings. Her eyes were a shade of grey that reminded Lucy of steel. Nat wore simple eyeshadow to bring them out. Nat was gorgeous but there was an air about her that told Lucy she was dangerous, not to be trusted, and it made her all the more appealing. Lucy had suspicions about Nat. She needed to know if the woman was working with Shield. Looks like she would be visiting Stark Industries soon, but in the mean time, she had other methods of research.

"I can't give you a vacation, but I do know something fun. You free Friday night?" Lucy asked. Nat quirked an eyebrow.

"As long as I don't get held up at work." She answered. "What did you have in mind?" She asked with a flirtatious smile. Lucy matched it with a smirk of her own.

"It's a surprise." She said and pulled out her phone. "I'll text you the time and address tomorrow, but first, I need to know something." Lucy explained and paused. Nat tried not to tense up and give everything away. She almost sighed in relief at Lucy's question. "Do you like to go fast?"

Natasha stood with her back to a pillar near the rest of the onlookers. They were in the bottom of a parking garage and their level was nearly empty of cars. There were a few parked and then there were a small number of cars lined up, waiting to race. They were still waiting for a few more people. Natasha was waiting for Lucy. People walked around and talked to the drivers or looked at the cars in awe. It was loud in the garage. The purr of the engines filled the level with vibrations and axcited chatter and cheering mixed in with loud music. People had brought beers and other drinks and passed them around. Natasha found herself holding a beer, sipping occaisionally to keep up the civilian rouse.

She wondered where Lucy was and wished the woman would arrive soon. Not only was their more information Natasha wanted from her, but also, she found herself enjoying Lucy's presence. She didn't go to the bar on Thursday, not wanting to seem too interested or desperate. Lucy was one of those people who exudes positivity and trust. She was easy to talk to and could even mae Natasha relax enough to get them talking like they were old friends. She needed to be careful.

Then there was the concern that Lucy may already know Natasha was sent to get close. Natasha had to remind herself to act like a civilian sometimes. At one point, Lucy asked if she knew how to use a gun. Natasha almost forgot to act concerned about guns like a normal civilian. Natasha's character was supposed to be afraid of guns or at least against them.

Natasha knew she was about to watch a street race (or at least the beginning of one). Now the question was should she act concerned about the police or the ethics?

Before Natasha could decide, a large silver pick up truck barreled in and slammed on its breaks and swerved to the side. The shotgun door flew open and Lucy jumped out and slammed the door. She bean shouting in Spanish and the only thing Natasha understood was _policia._ Nat stood up straight as most of the crowd began running to the exit or their own cars. The cars lined up to race revved their engines.

"Don, go on, meet you later!" She shouted to the man driving the truck. He shrugged before leaning out the window.

"Usual place?" He asked as he started to turn the truck and Lucy nodded as she jogged away. "Don't get caught!" He called and peeled out, flying through the garage with the rest of the vehicles.

"Nat! With me! Let's go, everyone! Police are on their way, someone spilled it! Go, Go!" Lucy began ordering and the drivers jumped into their cars. Nat was jogging towards Lucy who headed over to a black Jaguar that was just waiting to be started.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Nat asked, falling into her civilian act.

"Get in, we gotta go." Lucy told her as she climbed in. Nat followed quickly. Lucy had the car started before Nat could even sit and the moment the door was closed, Lucy took off like a bat out of hell. Nat grabbed the seat belt and buckled in, even though it was most likely not going to do any good if they did hit something.

"King to all mechanics, change of plans." Lucy said over a trucker radio that had been installed into the truck. Nat found it odd but didn't comment. "New game, don't get caught. Try again another day." She instructed as they flew through the garage. Natasha could hear the sirens and wondered if Sheild would bail her out if they got caught.

Each driver acknowledged over the radio and some even started placing bets. Lucy yanked the car into a sharp swerve and Nat found herself holding onto the bar above the window to balance herself. Nat found unease settling in her. She trusted her own drving and pretty much anyone who went through Shield's driving course, but Lucy? She wasn't sure of how much experience the woman had and it unsettled her. Hten she realized she needed to show it. Natasha allowed a look of unease to form on her face and Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry, Nat. I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this since I was fourteen." Lucy said cheerily. Nat shot her a look. What did she do in Mexico? "Can you hit the power button on the car radio? I need some music. Hit it to track eight. Nat did as she was told, still holding onto the bar and tensing when Lucy jerked the car. They were still in the car and Nat was unsure of how they were going to get out. Lucy seemed to be heading to the level above the exit.

Some song called Bangarang came on. Nat had heard it a few time briefly before but Lucy paused it before it got more than a few seconds into the song.

"Perfect." She said with a smile and slammed on the breaks without warning. Nat let out an off when the seatbelt tightened. Lucy's hand on her seat made her tense up until she realized Lucy was looking to see where she was going. Lucy backed into a spot and shut the engine off. "Get down low." Lucy instructed over the sound of blaring sirens and the two crouched and ducked in their seats. The sirens neared and Nat held her breath as she heard them whiz past. Lucy had parked in between two other cars and they went unnoticed by the police.

Lucy held Nat down for a few seconds after the cops passed before she sat up and started the engine again. Nat caught the wicked smile as she turned up the radio to an almost painful level and sped out of the parking spot and back down the way they came. The sirens grew fainter and Lucy blew out of the garage and onto an empty street. Nat thanked the gods it was so late at night. Traffic was low in this area.

Once on the street was when Lucy really put her foot on the pedal and Nat found herself tensing and holding her breath. Lucy smirked and glanced at the red head every so often, gauging her reaction. Lucy drove as if she had no regard for the laws. She sped, passed traffic when she wasn't supposed, drove in the wrong lanes if needed, and even blew through lights if she could.

"You're insane!" Nat accused, having ot shout over the music. Lucy laughed.

"I promise I'm a really good driver!" She defended.

"I can see that!" Nat said sarcastically and Lucy laughed over the music. The music changed and a song Nat was too familiar with came on. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Making fun of my music?" Lucy shouted, teasingly.

"I have a friend who does nothing but listen to this band." Nat shouted. Lucy nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like my kind of person." Lucy said and swereved around a corner, pushing Nat against her door. Lucy sped down the street and she could hear sirens getting louder. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. Nat noticed and looked behind them. She didn't see the police. Where were they? Lucy pushed a button on the steering wheel. "Locate other drivers." She ordered as the music died down momentarily. Lucy glanced down and saw another driver on the road parallel to them and up ahead they had a choice to go left or right. Lucy's only option was left or she would hit a building. She swore. "Shit, shit, shit." She muttered as the neared the end of the street.

"What's wrong?" Nat shouted once the music began to blast again.

"Hang on!" Lucy ordered and Nat hung on tight and braced an arm on the armrest next to her. Lucy swerved around the corner and slammed on her breaks as another driver blew past and barely missed hitting them. The car went right and Lucy's stopped but the cop car swereved towards her and stopped. The cops, and Lucy took a minute to catch their breath, all relieved no one crashed. Lucy looked to Nat with a soft smile. The red head looked a bit tossed around and concerned, then she looked out the window at the cop driver. "Fuck, I know him. Hang on." She said again and switched the car in reverse as the cops sirens began to blare again. Lucy put another hand on Nat's seat and looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Nat shouted, allowing herself to channel her actual emotions rather than stoically going with it like she was trained to do.

"Driving!" Lucy answered. "Keep an eye on the cops, let me know if they do anything!" sHe ordered as she stood on the gas pedal and backtracked. Nat did as she was told but made sue to hang on tighter. She wasn't able to see when Lucy was going to make a turn so she had to wait for the car to jerk in a new direction. The cop car was able to keep up with them for the most part.

As they sped into an intersection, Nat saw another cop car heading towards them and Lucy yanked on the steering wheel and sat back in her seat. Nat shut her eyes and turned her head to face Lucy, waiting for impact as the car spun and tires screeched. She heard cars collide but felt no impact. She opened her eyes and was forced back into her seat as Lucy sped off, no longer in reverse, with a victorious cry.

"Wooh! Take that Tony!" She yelled as she sped off through the city, laughing. Nat looked behind them to see the two cop cars had hit each other. It wasn't a serious crash thankfully, but they wouldn't be following. Lucy quieted after a few minutes and turned the music down low as she drove.

Lucy was fast but she began to follow the rules of the road as they crossed a bridge into Arlington. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Lucy focusing on the road. Nat turned to look at her.

Lucy glanced at the stoic woman and tried to fight a smile but allowed a snort of humor. There was another suppressed laugh from Lucy before Nat found herself forcing back a smile. Lucy glanced and saw again and a grin spread across her face as she started laughing quietly. Nat found herself laughing with Lucy as they drove down the road. Nat shook her head, relaxing into the seat.

"You're crazy." Nat laughed out quietly. Lucy chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah a bit." Nat laughed a bit.

"Do you always take your dates to illegal racing?" Nat teased and Lucy smiled.

"Nah, you're special." Lucy explained.

"Oh?" Nat asked, forcing a smile to stay on her face.

"Yeah, you seem like you can handle it." Lucy said with a smile. Natasha pressed her lips together into a small smile. Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Was I wrong?" Nat's smile grew slightly.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "That was…" She paused for a second thinking, "that was fun." She admitted to Lucy and to herself. It was rebellious but not in a way that would threaten a nation. It was simple and seemed more like a game than anything. Nat found herself enjoying it. Lucy smirked.

"Good." Lucy said with a small smirk. "Hope you aren't tired, I have to meet up with my friend Don real quick, let him know I got out ok."

"DO you always get out ok?" Nat asked with a knowing smile. Lucy grinned like a lunatic.

"Nah, one time that cop, Tony, actually caught me. Don, the person I'm meeting now, had to bail me out. Tony and I have this thing, we try to see who can make life harder for the other." Lucy explained. Nat smiled and nodded listening, absorbing all the information. She needed more information on Don and made a mental note to look into him later.

"So what are we doing?" Nat asked after a few beats of silence.

"Meeting up with Don for now. Don has beer, figured we could celebrate. He usually has a bonfire on these nights. So we could stay or we could do something else." Lucy explained, hanging the bait for Nat to take. Lucy knew she wanted more information on Don.

"Bonfire sounds pretty nice." Nat said with a small smile. _Bingo._ Lucy thought. She would introduce her to Don, but Lucy would have to send Don to Montana for a bit in a few days. She wanted to make sure he stayed out of trouble. If Lucy was right and Ant was a spy, shit was going to go down and Lucy wanted Don away for that.

"Bonfire it is." Lucy said with a forced smile. Natasha noticed it and forced one of her own. The two lapsed into a tense silence. Something was up, and the other knew it.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent. Every now and then the other would comment on something, but the conversation went back to silence. With Lucy's driving, it wsn't too long, but it felt longer with the silence.

They took the time to take in each others appearance. Natasha was wearing blue skinny jeans that had small rips on one of her thighs, She wore a simple black cami styled shirt with her tan leather jacket. The jeans fight her perfectly and Lucy felt her gaze lingering on the woman's thighs. They really did fit her well.

Natasha noticed Lucy staring and inwardly smirked and crossed her legs. Natasha turned her head slightly to look at Lucy. The woman's hair was pulled back into a tight French braid, giving Nat a good look at her face. She studied it, memorizing it. Lucy wore a white tank top with green cargo skinny jeans that had been tucked into work boots. The outit reminded Natasha of when she first met the woman. When Lucy turned the wheel left, Natasha caught a glimpse of something black on the Woman's shoulder. How had she not seen that before?

Lucy felt Natasha staring and shifted in her seat, glancing at the woman in her passanger seat. She was not used to someone she didn't trust sitting shot gun. That was a seat for people you trust, who you know have your back. NAd the woman was staring at her. Lucy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously. They had fallen loose while she was driving. Nat noticed the uncomfortable body language and faced forward, smirking slightly in the dark.

Lucy almost sighed with relief when they arrived at the bonfire. Don already had it going and a few people were there with their cars. Someone had their radio turned up loud for everyone to hear and they were passing around beers. Lucy felt her face relax into a smile as she parked the car.

"C'mon." She said gently to Natasha who climbed out as well. Lucy waited for Nat and the two walked over to the small gathering of people. They were a good distance away from the city, almost an hour if a normal person drove. They had driven down on route one to an area near Mount Vernon. Lucy didn't stop until they were on an empty beach that rested on the Potomac river. It was a public area but it was so late at night, no one was awake.

"Hey! Here's the leading lady!" Don shouted and jogged over to meet them. Lucy smiled as the man approached and lifted her off the ground in a large hug. "HTought I'd have to bail you out again!" He jested and nearly dropped the short woman back onto the ground. He took note of Natasha's presence. Natasha took a second to study him and memorize his face. Lucy turned to Natasha.

"Nat, this is my friend, Don. He helps me run the repair shop." Lucy explained with a soft smile. "Don, this is my friend, Nat."

Don eyed Natasha and stuck out his hand with a smile. Don and Nat played nice, but both could see the challenge in each other's eyes. _Don't fuck with me._ They came to a mutual understanding.

"Lucy, got some beer, want any?" Don offered as the trhee walked over to the fire. Lucy shook her head.

"I have to drive back tonight, got too much to do tomorrow." Lucy said as an excuse. Don sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Girl, you know one ain't gonna do shit." Don said.

"I know that, but Nat didn't." Lucy pointed out. Nat frowned, not understanding. Lucy caught the look. "I don't process alcohol the same as most people. My body doesn't absorb it or something. So if I want to get drunk, I practically have to drink my weight in alcohol." Nat's eyebrows raised. Was Lucy like Steve? Steve doesn't process alcohol at all due to the serum, so he never gets buzzed or drunk. Did Lucy manage to get a hold of a similar serum?

"That's odd." Nat commented. "Do you know why?" Nat asked, digging for information with false concern. Lucy picked up on it and shrugged her shoudlers in response as she passed Nat a beer.

The two talked to a few others but mostly kept to themselves. They found themselves sitting on someone's car that faced the water. The moon reflected beautifully off the water and Nat sipped her beer as they spoke. Nat had noticed something with the conversations she held with Lucy. If Lucy suspected insincerity, she shut down and shifted away.

She also did this when she felt she was being lied to. It made Nat's job much more difficult. In order to connect with Lucy, she had to use her own, real emotions. If she needed to feign concern, she needed to actually be concerned. If she need to be scared, she had to actually be scared. If she was telling a happy memory from child hood, it would have to be a real memory. Luckily, she hadn't had to share those yet.

Natasha knew the risk of using her own real emotions. By using them, she would inevitably connect with Lucy in a dangerous way. If they connected, if Natasha grew too close, and the call came to kill Lucy, there was a very real possibility Natasha wouldn't be able to do it.

But that was a risk they were going to have to take. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. For now, she just needed to sit, have a beer and relax.

"How was work?" Lucy asked, leaning her elbows on her knees and looking at Nat.

"Difficult and tedious." Nat answered honestly as she sipped her beer. Lucy smiled softly and hummed. "You?"

"Nothing new, except tonight. The police were not supposed to show up." Lucy stated. "Sorry about that." She offerd with a small grimace. Nat smiled and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about it." She told Lucy. "It was actually pretty fun." She admitted again and Lucy smiled slightly. "But next time, maybe we should do something a bit more legal." Nat suggested with a tease and gently nudged Lucy. Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah we should." She agreed and thought. "Have you ever been to D.C. before now?" She asked and Natasha paused to think.

"Yes. But only for business. Never had the chance to see the sights." Natasha told her. Lucy grinned.

"Perfect. You moved right at the perfect time too. With the warmer weather, it'll be better to walk around in." Lucy commented. "Wish you moved earlier though, could have seen the cherry blossoms. Always a sight to see." Natasha smiled. She'd seen pictures but never saw them in person. Never really saw a reason to.

The two sat and watched the water for a while in a comfortable silence before Lucy jolted with an idea. It startled Natasha a bit but Nat kept herself still.

"How do you feel about operas?" Lucy asked. "There is this one I've been wanting to see since I was a kid." Nat raised an eyebrow.

"You go to the opera?" She asked, slightly surprised. Nat couldn't see Lucy as the type to sit and watch an opera. Lucy smirked, and nodded. "I'd love to." Nat said with a soft smile.

"Perfect. Just let me know what times are good for you and I'll get tickets." Lucy told her. "Hopefully we won't get arrested there." Lucy teased and Natasha laughed quietly and sipped her beer.

The drive back was quiet, but not uncomfortable like before. It was almost five in the mourning by the time Lucy pulled up to Nat's apartment complex. Lucy got out and walked her up to the door. Nat almost didn't notice Lucy behind her. It reminded Natasha just who she was dealing with. She opened the door and turned to look at Lucy.

"I really did have fun tonight." She told her with a smile. Lucy smirked and stuck her hands in her back pockets.

"I liked having you in shot gun. Maybe I should drag you along more often." She suggested. "But I don't know if you're up for the actual racing. It gets pretty intense." She challenged. Nat narrowed her eyes playfully, hearing the challenging tone clearly.

"Try me." Natasha teased with a hint of danger on her voice. Lucy's smirk grew as she stepped closer to Nat, stopping just a few inches from her face and speaking slowly.

"I think I might." She breathed. "You seem like you can handle yourself." Nat smirked and leaned in closer.

"I can do more than just handle myself." Nat flirted and let her eyelids drop seductively. Lucy's tongue slipped out to lick her lips before she bit down on her lip. The action was simple and quick and it brought Nat's attention to the woman's lips. She leaned in closer to Lucy as she breathed out her next sentence. "Would you like to see?" She whispered as she leaned in closer.

Something inside of Lucy seemed to snap and Nat noticed the woman go rigid for a brief second. Her eyes met Lucy's and she raised an eyebrow. To Lucy's relief, Nat's phone began to ring. Lucy leaned close and kissed Nat's cheek before stepping back.

"Good night, Nat. I'll see you around." Lucy said as she hopped down the steps to her car. Nat looked after the woman curiously before answering the phone. Who the hell would be calling her?

Lucy plopped face first onto her bed and screamed into a pillow. How could she be so stupid?! She damn near kissed Nat! And she didn't even know who Nat was yet!

Lucy doesn't background check everyone she has an interest in. Nat was a special case. The woman had entered her life right when the group from North Korea entered the country. Lucy hypothesized Shield had given her a babysitter to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

That being said, Lucy felt it would be wrong for her to drag Nat into a fake relationship that they both knew would be false. Lucy felt it would be wrong of her to put Nat into a position where Nat would have to kiss or be physical with Lucy for her job. Lucy felt she would be taking advantage of the situation, because in all honesty, she was damn near head over heels with the potential agent.

But she could not in good conscious, do that to someone who was just trying to do their job. If Nat did turn out to be an agent, Lucy would just keep her at arm's length, let them enjoy a fake friendship until Nat's job was done. If not, then Lucy would move in for a more romantic option. But she didn't want to act until she knew for sure. She needed to do some digging.

Natasha was doing her own digging. She had just gotten off the phone with Coulson who informed her that members of the terrorist group were seen heading south, but they had lost them. There was a chance they were heading to D.C. but no one was sure why. There was a possibility they were after Lucy. Nat would have to monitor Lucy and spend as much time with her as possible, not including the time where Nat had to "go to work." However, She negotiated soemthign with Pepper to where she only had to show up a few days a week, leaving her to tail Lucy and do research.

Nat was currently looking up information on Don. She wanted to know who he was and what his history said. She entered in the required information and left her computer running, gathering all information on the man and setting up her equipment to alert her if something happened to Lucy or anywhere nearby.

Nat didn't bother changing out of her shirt or jeans as she dropped onto the bed, aiming to get some sleep. It was nearly six in the morning. Nat had a feeling she would be having a few of these all nighters in the near future.

Sorry if it is so dry or boring the first two chapters. I just had some information I needed to get in before I could really get the plot going, or the flirting going. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you thinik or any suggestions as fara s what you want to see.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
